Sasuke Love Story
by Clyne Lockheart
Summary: Atensiku hanya berpusat pada pelajaran, buatku tidak ada yang lebih penting selain membuat kedua orang tuaku bangga tapi perlahan semua berubah saat tanganmu dengan lancangnya menarik tanganku di kereta shinkansen, ini ceritaku cerita cintaku dengan gadis bersurai merah muda/"Didiamkan dan tak dipedulikan olehmu saat itu benar-benar telah membuatku sekarat"/ganti judul
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance maybe and Friendship

Summarry: Aku pikir berteman dengan Uzumaki Naruto bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak akan membuatku tertular penyakit 'gila'nya nyatanya aku salah besar, saat ini aku sedang tertular penyakit 'gila'nya yang justru membuat aku tak ingin sembuh.

Warning: OOC, bukan multichapter tapi sedang mencoba membuat ficlet, Don't Like Don't Read.

Title: Meet Again

Berawal libur musim semi, aku yang selalu menantikan waktu libur sekolah harus membayar rasa kebahagian dengan sebuah kekesalan ketika seorang makhluk kuning mengganggu aktivitas bermalas-malasanku, tanpa peduli aura suram yang mengelilingiku, dia dengan cuexnya mendorongku ke kamar mandi, dan disinilah aku sekarang berada di sebuah cafe pagi-pagi buta (Bagiku pukul. 09.00 sangatlah pagi khusus hari libur sekolah)

"Oh ayolah Teme, bisakah kau hilangkan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhmu itu, aku kan sudah minta maaf" Katanya dengan nada memohon dan itu sukses membuatku mual.

"Kau pikir kata maaf saja cukup" Jawabku dingin.

"Jangan ngambek terus dong Teme, aku bisa mati kalau tidak kesini hari ini" Kembali Naruto memohon dengan tampang memelasnya dan itu membuatku bukan hanya mual tapi jijik sekaligus risih karena sekarang kami justru terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Cih"

Aku menghela napas mencoba menetralisir kekesalanku yang sampai sekarang masih berada di ubun, kurasa aku harus menunda kemarahanku liat saja akan aku balas. Sungguh berlebihan.

"Sekarang apa motifmu membawaku kesini sampai kau harus mengganggu kegiatanku" Kataku garang.

"Bermalas-malasan kau bilang kegiatan? Yang benar saja" Cibirnya.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kau ingat cewek yang pernah kuceritakan dulu?" Tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Hm"

"Seminggu yang lalu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sini, ternyata dia kerja part time di cafe ini setiap akhir pekan"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan tampil"

Aku mendengus bosan plus kesal, waktu tidurku harus ku korbankan hanya untuk menemani makhluk kuning 'gila' di sampingku yang sedang jatuh cinta, ngomong-ngomong tentang jatuh cinta aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu sebelum dimulainya libur musim semi, di kereta shinkansen.

" _Ara … apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Katanya masih dengan menarikku hingga aku yang tadinya sedang duduk terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya menjauh dari tempatku._

 _Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, saat itu aku dan dia berada tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk dan perlu diperhatikan kalau saat ini posisiku yang tadinya sedang duduk dengan nyaman harus berdiri dikarenakan ulah gadis ini, kesal? Sudah pasti dan aku siap untuk memakinya tapi …_

" _Gomen …" Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya._

" _Sekali lagi maaf, aku hanya tidak tega melihat nenek dan cucunya berdiri" Katanya dan pergi meninggalkan aku yang terdiam._

 _Kualihkan tatapan mataku kearah tempatku duduk, kulihat tempatku itu sudah ditempati oleh seorang nenek dan cucunya yang mungkin berusia 7 tahun._

Lamunanku terhenti saat suara denting piano mengalun lembut, aku tersentak sekaligus terpaku saat fokus mataku melihat cewek bersurai merah muda sedang memainkan piano.

"Dia kan ..." Kataku reflek

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke? Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" Jawabku.

"Suaranya indahkan?"

Aku hanya mengeryitkan dahiku, Naruto jelas kesal dengan reaksiku

"Sebenarnya kau sedang melihat kemana sich Teme? Aku sedang membicarakan cewek yang sedang bernyanyi itu" Katanya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang dimaksud.

Mataku mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, cewek bersurai indigo yang sedang bernyanyi diiringi denting piano dari cewek bersurai merah muda.

Ada perasaan lega yang kurasakan, ternyata bukan cewek yang bermain piano itu yang sedang jadi incaran Naruto, cewek bersurai merah muda yang dengan lancangnya menarikku saat berada di kereta shinkansen.

"Teme kau tega sekali denganku, aku masih sangat mengantuk"

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar keluhannya, semenjak hari itu justru keadaan berbalik, akulah yang kemudian rutin menyeret Naruto ke cafe ini setiap akhir pekan, sebelum-sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah keberatan pergi kesini justru dia sama bersemangatnya denganku walaupun aku tidak memperlihatkan antusiasku, tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, aku harus bersusah payah menyeretnya bukan karena tanpa alasan Naruto hari ini bertingkah tapi karena cewek yang menjadi incarannya hari ini tidak masuk kerja part time, cewek yang belakangan kami ketahui bernama Hinata Hyuga sepupu dari teman kami Neji Hyuga.

Tak kuhiraukan keluhannya, pandanganku fokus ke depan dimana cewek bersurai merah muda itu memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi, ini pertama kalinya ku dengar dia bernyanyi dan bukan hanya permainan pianonya yang mampu menghipnotisku tapi suaranya membuat duniaku berpusat hanya padanya.

"Kau tertarik dengan temannya Hinata?" Tanya Naruto saat perjalanan kami kembali kerumah.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura" Lanjut Naruto dan itu sukses membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Dia satu sekolah dengan Hinata di Konoha Gakuen sekolah khusus putri/wanita kelas XII A Jurusan Sains dan Musik"

"Kenapa baru bilang?" Tanyaku geram.

"Memangnya kamu ada tanya"

"Cih ..."

"Wah ... wah ternyata Teme sedang jatuh cinta, hahaha " Goda Naruto sepanjang jalan.

Haruno Sakura, tunggu saja kau pasti akan menjadi milikku.

 **END**

 _Perlu kesabaran untuk menanti hasil, jangan terburu-buru memutuskan bahwa perjuangan tidak ada hasilnya_

Bagi yang ingin tahu pertemuan awal Sasuke dengan Sakura? Dan apakah akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, search aja fic ku yang berjudul Venus.

Reviewnya di tunggu ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance maybe and Friendship

Summarry: Atensiku hanya berpusat pada pelajaran, buatku tidak ada yang lebih penting selain membuat kedua orang tuaku bangga tapi perlahan semua berubah saat tanganmu dengan lancangnya menarik tanganku di kereta shinkansen, ini ceritaku cerita cintaku dengan gadis bersurai merah muda/"Aku diam dan bersikap biasa saja bukan berarti aku tidak bisa marah"/"Didiamkan dan tak dipedulikan olehmu saat itu benar-benar telah membuatku sekarat"/ganti judul.

Warning: OOC, ficlet pertama yang ku buat, Don't Like Don't Read.

Title: Jera

"Hah ... akhirnya Ino memaafkanku" Kata Sai kekasih dari Yamanaka Ino sambil memasukkan handphone yang baru saja dipakainya untuk membujuk kekasihnya kedalam saku seragam sekolahnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Sai, siapa suruh kau nekat bersandiwara hanya karena ingin membuktikan seberapa cintanya dia terhadapmu" Gaara ikut menimpali, sedangkan Neji yang berjalan disampingnya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau tidak belajar dari apa yang terjadi dengan Teme beberapa bulan yang lalu Sai" Kata Naruto menunjuk orang yang bersangkutan dan dihadiahi sebuah lirikan tajam.

"Aku memang tidak belajar Naruto, bahkan aku melakukan itu semua karena terinspirasi dari kisah Sasuke"

"Apa kalian ingat bagaimana hidup Sasuke gara-gara insiden itu?" Lanjut Sai sambil menyeringai jelas sekali dia sedang menggoda Sasuke.

Dan sukses, kalimat Sai membuat semua yang ada di situ tertawa bahkan Shikamaru ikut tertawa.

"Tentu saja" Jawab mereka serentak kecuali Sasuke yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Kaliaaaan ..." Desis Sasuke sambil mengejar keempat temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri.

Lari Sasuke seketika berhenti saat dilihatnya wanita bersurai merah muda sedang bersandar di tembok pagar sekolah sedang menunggu Sasuke.

Ini pertama kalinya kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke ini menginjakkan kakinya ke Horikosihi Gakuen.

 **Sasuke Love Story**

"Neji, sepupumu itu ternyata pencemburu abis" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?"Tanya Neji

"Ya begitulah ..."

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu memusingkan hal itu Naruto, karena Tenten pun juga sama, dia juga pencemburu abis"

"Ino juga ..." Timpal Sai

"Sama Matsuri juga" Gaara juga ikut menimpali.

"Hah ... Bahkan Temari juga, sungguh merepotkan" Dan kini giliran Shikamaru.

Serempak semuanya menghela napas.

"Satu-satunya yang tidak pernah ada keluhan dengan wanitanya hanya ..." Kalimat bernada ambigu dari Naruto namun dimengerti oleh keempat remaja yang sedang mengeluhkan sifat permanen para wanita yaitu cemburu, serentak menolehkan kepala ke arah ...

"Teme apa Sakura tidak pernah marah kalau kau dekat dengan cewek lain?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke cuek

Entah siapa yang memulai yang jelas kelima remaja yang merasa penasaran terhadap kisah cinta temannya ini sedang berusaha berkonspirasi untuk memprovokasi Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, menurut buku yang ku baca salah satu ciri pasangan kita cinta dengan kita itu adalah cemburu" Jelas Sai

"Benar banget bahkan aku ingat waktu itu saat aku bertengkar dengan Matsuri dia mengatakan hal yang sama kalau dia sangat menyayangiku makanya dia tidak rela melihatku dekat dengan cewek lain bahkan hanya sekedar mengobrol"

"Apa kau yakin Sakura benar-benar mencintaimu Sasuke?" Tanya Neji

 **Sasuke Love Story**

Aku berada di sebuah cafe Venus, cafe yang biasanya jadi tempat kerja Sakura saat libur sekolah, kenapa aku di sini? Itu karena aku dan Sakura berencana untuk bertemu di sini, sudah lama kami tidak berkencan dan selain itu ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan, sungguh ini benar-benar hal konyol aku sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa kalimat para sahabatku tadi siang berhasil mempengaruhiku, selama ini hubunganku dengan Sakura tidak pernah ada masalah, Sakura tidak pernah marah melihatku bersama cewek lain, aku sendiri tidak pernah mau repot menjelaskan apapun karena memang tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengan beberapa cewek yang sering terlihat bersamaku, murni semua karena masalah tugas sekolah.

Sambil menunggu Sakura, aku dan teman satu sekolahku yang notabene berjenis kelamin wanita sedang duduk bersama di cafe ini, Karin tahu semua rencanaku kekasih dari Suigetsu ini bersedia membantuku, bahkan Suigetsu sendiri sedang berada tidak jauh dari kami berdua, mereka bersedia membantu karena mereka sendiri merasa penasaran terhadap cewek yang berhasil membuatku melakukan hal konyol ini.

Aku dan Karin bersiap untuk menjalankan rencana, saat mataku sekilas melihat surai merah muda memasuki cafe Venus, Karin bersandar dibahuku dan tanganku merangkulnya.

 **Sasuke Love Story**

Kejadian itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah aku ulangi, memang saat itu saat di cafe Sakura bersikap biasa saja tapi hal yang tak pernah kuduga terjadi keesokan harinya.

Sms, email dan telepon dariku tidak pernah dihiraukan Sakura, bahkan kunjunganku kerumahnya lebih banyak sia-sianya karena Sakura tidak pernah ada dirumah lebih dari satu minggu Sakura benar-benar mengabaikanku.

Itu siksaan buatku akibatnya nafsu makanku turun, di sekolah lebih banyak melamun, nilaiku mulai menurut, penampilanku tidak terurus puncaknya aku jatuh sakit.

Naruto, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru dan Gaara karena merasa bersalah telah memprovokasiku akhirnya turun tangan dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Sakura.

"Aku diam dan bersikap biasa saja bukan berarti aku tidak bisa marah"

"Aku sangat marah Sasuke sangking marahnya aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, aku bukan Ino, aku bukan Hinata, Tenten ataupun Temari yang bisa meluapkan kemarahan" Jelas Sakura saat dia datang menjengukku yang terbaring sakit dirumah.

"Tapi daripada marah aku lebih kecewa dengan sikap konyolmu itu Sasuke, kau melakukan ini hanya karena ingin membuktikan apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak, kau tahu Sasuke itu artinya kau tidak mempercayai dan meyakini perasaanku kepadamu"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kamu dekat dengan wanita bukan berarti aku tidak cemburu, aku sangat cemburu terlebih kita berbeda sekolah tapi aku memilih untuk selalu berbaik sangka terhadapmu karena aku mempercayaimu"

Kata-kata Sakura benar-benar menusukku, aku sangat merasa bersalah, ku genggam tangannya.

"Maafkan aku hime, aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku tak percaya diri dan melakukan hal konyol itu" Kataku.

 **Sasuke Love Story**

Insiden itu membuatku makin mencintai Sakura, Haruno Sakura, wanita bersurai merah muda yang saat ini menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok pembatas sekolahku.

Dia tersenyum saat melihatku berjalan kearahnya.

"Didiamkan dan tak dipedulikan olehmu saat itu benar-benar telah membuatku sekarat"

"Dan aku takkan pernah mengulanginya lagi" Bathinku.

 **END**

" _Tak perlu hal-hal konyol untuk membuktikan rasa cinta pasanganmu, cukup kau rasakan dengan hatimu"_

 **Thank to:**

 **Anny, mantika mochi dan catty cat-chan dll**

Reviewnya kembali ditunggu ^_^


End file.
